The Truth Is Out There In A Kiss
by Thin-K
Summary: OneShot. DracoHarry. The war is still racing through the country, and then, all of a sudden, without a warning, Draco decides to leave. Why? And will he ever come back?


**The truth is out there…in a kiss.**

**By: K**

I can't believe it. You left. Without a word.

Tonight when I came home, you were gone. The closet empty. A single paper lying on my pillow:

_I'm sorry…_

_Yours forever_

_Draco_

'Yours forever…'

Then why did you leave…?

I shout it out loud. "Why did you leave?"

My voice breaks the silence, shattering it in million pieces. Like a broken mirror. Darkness.

I fall on my knees. Sobbing loudly.

'Dray, Dray why did you go. It worked, didn't it. We were happy, weren't we…? Please, come back. Don't leave me… Come back to me…'

I know you can't hear my pleas, I know you won't come back, but please, love …

- - - - - -

The war is over. Finally. After all those years… Peace is back in Wizard World. Voldemort is dead, all the Death Eaters are captured. The World is save once again. Yet, I have not one reason to be happy. I cannot live alone. Not without you…

I'm now twenty-six. That's seven years ago since I left school. Three years ago since you left me… And I'm still not over it. I miss you still to much. I love you still to damn much!

There was that one song you used to sing so often. You always loved one particular sentence of it.

/But when youth is just a memory, I know you'll be standing right next to me…/

I have believed it. I really have. I really thought that once everything was over, you would return. That you would come back to me… How naïve I was…

- - - - - - -

A knock on the door. I don't feel like opening it. I don't want to see anyone. Just one person.

Second knock. Leave me alone already. I'm not going to open.

Third knock. Stubborn person. Whoever you are…

Don't use my door as a drum damn it!

My eyes widen, hold on a minute, that rhythm… It's the same you used when you came home from work later than me. Tha tha thathathat tha tha…

I rush downstairs.

"Harry, please, can you open the door. Please…"

It is your voice. I thought I would never hear it again. But what are you doing here?

I open the door. Panting. My heart racing. My breathing heavy.

You just stand there. Nervous. Scared.

And I can do nothing else than look at you. Tears are shimmering in my eyes.

"I can understand it if you never want to see me again, but, please, let me explain why…"

You voice is so soft, so breakable.

I nod, and step aside, guiding you inside.

- -

"I can never apologise enough for just leaving like that Harry, but…"

You halt. Searching your words…

"He knew. The Dark Lord. Of course, how could he not… And it didn't matter to us, I know…"

Again you stop. I can see the pain in your eyes.

"But… He… He was going to torture you Harry, kill you. Nothing new, I know…"

A little trace of your dry humour, or is it sarcasm…?

"But, he was going to use me. Using me to get you. I don't care if he would have tortured me, or even killed me. But I couldn't bare to be the reason that he would finally lay his hands on you. He would have kidnapped me, knowing that you would go after me. I couldn't be the reason that something happened to you…"

You take a deep breath. That was it. You left, to protect me. You still don't look at me. And I don't know what to say. I don't know what I can say.

You stand up. My eyes follow your every movement.

"I…I'll just go again…"

You leave to the front door. I finally register what you just said. Leaving? No! Not again!

I'm at my feet and right behind you in a second. My hand grabbing your arm. You stop, but don't turn. Not knowing what to do…

"Don't leave me Dray… Not again. Please, don't let me alone again…"

It's the first time I speak since you are here. My voice is broken, and I know you hear it.

You slowly turn around. Facing me. Silent tears rolling down. Both of us crying…

My arms around you. Our lips meeting again after so long. It feels like coming home.

"Please, forgive me…"

A soft murmur against my lips. I don't even have to think about the answer. I had forgiven you the moment I saw you at my doorstep. Or even before that… I don't know. All I know is that you are back…

"Of course. Just promise me one thing Dray…"

You nod. "Everything Harry… Everything…"

I smile. "Don't ever leave me again…"

You hug me closer, kissing me again. Pouring everything in that one intimate gesture. Every word of love, of protection, the promise I just asked you to make. Everything…

And I kiss you back. Giving you all my love, showing you just how much I've missed you. Telling you with that simple kiss that you are my light and life…

And I know that we'll never be separated again…

&The End.&

AN: So, tell me what you think of it. I know, it is a major long time since I've updated... GOMEN!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review to tell me : ). You know, it's that little bottom down there... : ).


End file.
